love is blind
by Sie LyLLaHPaSHTer
Summary: seorang gadis bernama sakura yang terpaksa harus mengkhianati temannya karena cinta lamanya yang datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat.apakah kelanjutan kisahnya?nyok kita baca bareng2...
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua….akku anggota baru di FFN..n ni tulisan pertamaku….

Moga2 kalian maklumi klo ntar da banyak ca2tnya…n mohon bimbingannya yah….

Gag tau lagi mesti ngomong gimana…soalya lumpernah publish sih…

N ni sebenernya buat hilangin bosen jah….

Selamat menikmati…( tapi jangan mati cz saking jelegnya tulisan ku…okeh?

**LOVE IS BLIND**

**(chapter 1)**

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Author : serebu percent agkuh…..

Rate : M

Enjoy it…

Love is blind…

Love is hurt...

Love is sad…

Mungkin itu yang kini ada dalam benak sakura seorang gadis kelahiran 28 maret 19 tahun yang lalu teringat akan kekejamannya mengkhianati teman baiknya sendiri.

Ingatan itu sebenarnya sangat membimbangkan hati sakura. Ia bingung harus bahagia ataukah sebaliknya mengingat pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan demi cintanya yang kembali dalam keadaan yang tidak tepat.

******* konohagakure 2 bulan yang lalu ***

"Sakura…!" suara cempreng terdengar sangat mengganggu telinga sakura yang saat itusdang asyik bermain netbook di meja kantin konoha university gedung A. sakura yang saat itu sedang asyik menjelah dunia maya tersentak. Belum semat menoleh ke belakang, matanya sudah tertutup oleh dua telapak tangan mungil nan halus dari belakang.

" lepasin ah…malu2in ntar dikira kita lesbi..huft " katanya dengan agak jutek karena ia sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa yang mendekapnya itu.

" ah.. sakura gag asyik ah…kalo matanya ditutup kan seharusnya kamu lum boleh tahu siapa aku..gak seru kamu" rengek ino, nama gadis manja,centil namun terkadang agak judes seraya melepaskan dekapan telapaknya yang menempel di muka sakura.

" gimanapun juga seluruh dunia juga bakalan tahu siapa pemilik suara tercempreng di dunia ini" jawab sakura sambil mencubit pipi ino dengat gemesnya yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

" ih suara bagus n merdu gini dibilang cempreng…telinga kamu tuh bermasalah." Bela ino dengan nada agak sewot.

"hah? Merdu dari hongkong.." ledek sakura yang kemudian disambut tawa keduanya.

Suasana itu berlangsun cukup lama,hingga…..

" sakura..aku ingin bercerita tentang sesuatu yang special buatku"kata ino pelan.

"apa ?"sambut sakura antusias.

"aku ..sekarang…punya cowok baru..ye…." (ino berkata dengan kehebohan dan mengejutkan beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang asyik makan di sekitarnya.)

" what?' kaget sakura dilanjutkan dengan memasang muka sedih di rautnya.

" loh kenapa? Sakura?kok wajahmu sedih begitu? Apa kamu tidak suka kalo aku punya pacar? Atau-atau-atau kamu takut kalo persahabatan kita akan renggang karma kamu pikir aku akan lebih perhatikan pacar baruku?" Tanya ino panic.

" tidak ino..hanya saja…." Kata2 sakura terhenti sejenak,ia memasang muka murung n sedih,"hanya saja aku kasian sama pacar baru kamu..pasti butuh b iaya banyak untuknya buat periksa mata n telinganya karena dah mau pacaran ma cewek centil n cempreng kayak kamu gini….hehehhe" lanjut sakura yang kali ini dibarengi dengan tawanya di sela-sela ucapannya dan kemudian ia mencubit lagi pipi ino yang mulai memerah.

Kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan itu semakin mereka rasakan saat ino berjanji untuk memperkenalkan pacar barunya pada sakura di acara ulang tahun teman mereka, gaara, yang ternyata juga teman pacar baru ino tangga 19 januari, dua hari lagi. Tapi ino masih bersikekeh untuk tidak mamberitahukan nama pacar barunya yang katanya sangat tampan dan cute itu dengan tujuan agar saat diperkenalkan nanti mereka dapat saling ngobrol.

Dua hari kemudian, matahari yang sudah sejak tadi digantikan oleh sang rembulan mengiringi laju mobil sedan berwarna ungu ke sebuah rumah berwarna pink yang merupakan rumah pribadi sakura pemberian dari orang tuanya yang sedang berada di luar negeri bersama anggota keluarganya yang lain. Sakura hanya ditemani oleh dua orang pembantu, seorang supir pribadi dan seorang tukang kebun serta dua orang satpam yang selalu setia menjaga rumah sakura.

Tin….tin…..

Suara klakson mobil mewah milik si pencinta bunga mawar itu memecahkan keheningan malam yang sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam itu.

Seorang gadis ayu turun dari mobil itu, memakai sepatu hak tinggi 12cm berwarna hitam berpadu dengan ungu violet, memakai gaun bolong belakang, yang tergantung pada satu tali yang membelit leher jenjang yang juga ia padankan dengan kalung mutiara panjang melewati batas dadanya dan anting-anting yang tak kalah menarik sangat serasi dengan kalung mutiara itu, rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga lehernya bena-benar tak tertupi oleh sehelaipun …ino memang terkenal pintar bersolek, bahkan ia lah yang mengajari sakura berdandan untuk yang pertama kali hingga sakura mahir seperti sekarang ini. Satpam yang membukakan pintu ino terkesima dengan penampilan anggunnya. Lalu ino membungkukkan badannya ke dalam mobil,tanpa ia sadari isi bagian bawah ino yang mengenakan celana dalam berwarna ungu violet ( namun karena kurangnya pencahayaan,para satpam yang tanpa sengaja namun tetap diteeruskan melihat CD tersebut menganggap itu berwarna hitam).dua orang satpam itu menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat kemolekan ino yang mengunang birahi mereka untuk memasuki tubuh ino dari bagian bawah yang sedang mereka plototi sekarang.

"mulus banget…" ceplos salah seorang satpam yang kemudian di sikut oleh rekannya,seakan memberi peringatan untuk jangan bersuara agar penglihatan mereka bias berlangsung lebih lama.

Ino yang sudah menemukan barang yang dicarinya tadi mengeluarkan kepalanya dari mobil. Namun, keberutungan berada pada pihak para satpam, lagi-lagi mereka temukan pemandangan indah, belahan dada montok ino terlihat oleh mata para satpam yang memang posisinga lebih tinggi dari pada ino yang saat itu setengah -lagi mereka menelan ludah.

Kemudian ino menutup pintu mobilnya sendiri karena satpa-satpam itu masih tercengang,lalu pergi ke dalam rumah yang sudah dibukakan oleh salah seorang pembantu sakura sambil membawa tas kecil,barang yang tadi dicari oleh ino di dalam mobilnya-ternya tasnya terjatuh di bawah jok mobil-.

"hai…." Sambut sakura keluar dari rumah, sehingga ino tidak perlu melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam rumah, dan berbalik arah kembali ke mobil.

-sesampainya di rumah gaara-

"mana pacar kamu, kok elum dating juga sih? "Tanya sakura yang kala itu tidak kalah cantiknya dari ino.

"ih..gak sabaran bangeet sih,,bentar lagi juga dating..tapii hati-hati kepincut ma cowokku yah..dia tuh soulmate ku banget." Ucap ino yang seakan merupakan isyarat kehancuran persahabatan mereka kelak.

"ih gak mungkin agi..biasanyakan selera kamu tuh norak,lagian aku kan udah punya Naruto, sayang aja, dia gak bias dating" bela sakura.

"eh tuh dia" sebuah mobil jaguar parker di depan mereka yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

Sebuah kaki turun dari mobilnya,kemudian diikuti kaki tampan terlihat di mata sakura sangat adalah…

"sayang…"teriak ino malu-maluin.

"ha….i." sambut pria itu yang terputus saat ia melihat sosok canttik yang jaga familiar di ingatannya.

TBC

Maf yah temen2 kalo ceritanya masih amburadul…

Oia sampai disini dulu cerita ini…

Aku masih ngetik di warnet jadi kalo ada waktu buat kesini lagi pasti ku lanjutin

Ku usahain secepatnya…

Readers: ahcapa juga yang peduli,..mo cepet mo lama bodoh amat

Agkuh : heheheh maaf udah ge er duluan….jiah( digebukin readers)


	2. Chapter 2

Hai jumpa lagi ni sama aku….

Oke oke saya akuin kalo ffn yang kemarin tuh ancur banget dari kata2nya yang amburadul maupun banyak pula huruf2 terselip serta kata2 yang tanpa sengaja terdelete…

Jadi mohon ampuuuuun dah yah….

Semoga jah cerita yang kali in I bisa lebih baik bagi dari sisi cerita, bahasa ataupun pemilihin kata2nya,.,.,.,

Amin…amin ya robbal alamin…..

**|LOVE IS BLIND**

**Chapter 2**

"kamu….?" Lanjut pria tampan itu" apa itu benar kamu?"

"Ah bukan,,kamu siapa? rasanya aku belum pernah mengenalmu" kata sakura memotong pembicaraan sosok gagah n cool itu, entah apa yang pada saat itu terpikir di benak Sakura." Yuk nkita masuk ke dalam ino…" ajak Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka seakan berusaha menutupi sebuah rahasia yang terpendam.

"baiklah…mari sayang…."jawab Ino, yang tanpa ia sadar ternyata kata ' sayang ' yang ia lontarkan tadi ternyata mencengangkan hati sakura, Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan sedih dalam dirinya, namun ia dapat mengalihkannya dengan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, agar ekspresi mkegelisahan yang mendalam dalam dirinya dapat tersamarkan.

" sayang kamu kok tumben banget sih ngaret? Kita tadi kan janji jam delapan lebih seperempat, kok jam sembilan baru nyampe? Padahal biasanya kamu gak pernah telat sedetikpun…" cerocos cewek berambut pirang itu sambil bergelayutan di tangan kanan cowok yang sepertinya tidak konsentrasi pada perbincangannya dengan gadis yang sudah menjadi pasangan kekasihnya itu.

Cowok tajir yang sedari tadi tangannya sama sekali tak terlepas dari dekapan Ino itu terlihat berpikir tentang suatu hal yang telah lama ia coba pendam sendiri, takdirnya yang belum mengijinkan ia untuk memiliki adik apalagi kakak membuatnya serba introvert dalam menghadapi segala permasalahan hidupnya.

Sakura tak berani menatap pria yang memakai jas berwarna hitam yang menutupi kemeja putih dan di lehernya tergantung sebuah dasi berwarna biru bergaris, sudah mantaplah jika pria itu adalah seorang konglomerat termuda di konoha, pria yang dahulu pernah mengetuk hati Sakura namun pergi tanpa pesan, tanpa jejak, hilang begitu saja di telan bumi, hingga Sakura merasa sangat terluka, ia sangat depresi dan hampir tiga tahun mengurung diri dari dunia luar, dari nikmatnya hidup bercinta, dari semua teman lelakinya, kecuali setelah tiga tahun kemudian ia berjumpa dengan Naruto seorang pria humoris yang mampu menaklukkan hati Sakura yang sekian lama tertutup oleh kesakitan cinta itu. Naruto pulalah yang memperkenalkan Sakura pada Ino yang kini menjadi sahabat terdekatnya, Naruto memang mempunyai andil cukup besar dalam kehidupan Sakura. Hanya saja kebaikan itu belum mampu diberikan secara sempurna karna lebih dari 70% cintanya masih tertaut pada cinta lamanya.

Tapi entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura saat itu, tiba-tiba ia tengadahkan wajahnya, dengan sepenuh hati, ia kumpulkan semua sisa-sisa keberanian dalam dirinya, ia tatap lelaki yang kini menurutnya lelaki paling jahat seantero jepang itu. Tapi betapa kikuknya ia saat lelaki berusia sekitar satu tahun di atas Sakura itu menoleh ke belekang, ke tempat Sakura berdiri membuntuti langkah Ino. Sakura tersentak, tanpa pikir panjang ia tundukkan kembali kepalanya secepat kilat. Sakura memperlambat langkahnya.

Ino yang tersadar kalau tidak digubris oleh pasangannya mulai sebal, ia hentakkan tangan pacarnya yang sudah menghadap ke depan saat ia kecewa dengan sikap Sakura yang tak mau menatapnya lagi, Sang pujaan terbangun dari lamunannya, lalu menatap wajah  
Ino yang sudah dihiasi dengan ekspresi kemarahan ala orang centil.

Pria bercelana panjang berwarna senada dengan jas mahalnya itu menyadari kebodohannya yang telah mengacuhkan keberadaan Ino. Dengan wajah dan tampang tanpa bersalah ia berikan senyuman maut pada sang kekasih, dan ia usap lembut pipi Ino, lalu ia usap dengan sedikit kasar rambut Ino, hal itu membuat rambut Ino sedikit berantakan. Ino makin manyun, tapi sejurus kemudian senyum manja terlontar dari bibir merahnya. Cowok maco yang menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis di pesta itu memang memiliki jurus terampuh dalam meluberkan tiap kemarahan yang didapatnya dariu segala macam gadis, termasuk Ino.

Akhirnya mereka semua sudah berada dalam ruangan pesta Gaara. Gaara yang melihat kedatangan kedua temannya langsung menghampiri mereka ( Di sini sebenarnya Sakura tak terlalu dekat dengan Gaara, hanya beberapa kali bertemu, namun Ino mrngusulkan kepada Gaara untuk mengundang Sakura pula dengan alasan agar ia ada temannya – undangannya diedar sebelum Ino punya pacar- dan Gaara pun menyetujuinya).

" selamat ulang tahun ya Gaara….semoga kamu tetap menjadi cowok tercentil di muka bumi ini. Okeh?..." ucap selamat Ino sambil memberikan sebuah kado yang tadi ia bebankan pada Sakura.

" iyah terima kasih….ini siapa?" goda Gaara iseng, padahal sebenarnya ia sudah tahu tentang hubungan Ino dan salah satu sahabatnya itu, karena sebenarnya Gaara lah yang mencomblangkan mereka.

" ah Gaara…malu tahu" wah Ino memerah, dan kemudian ia selipkan wajahnya di ketiak pasangannya yang sangat jauh dari kata bau itu, sungguh wangi yang teramat sangat menggoda.

"hehehehehe…." Gaara laughing.

"eh Gaara, ni dari aku, selamat ulang tahun…moga tambah rejeki ajah de dari aku…" sela Sakura.

" terima kasih ya Sakura ….sekarang sudah tahu dimana rumahku kan? Jadi jangan sungkan kalo mau mampir kesini sama Naruto…" ucapan Gaara yang sebenarnya iseng itu menghentakkan isi hati pacar Ino." Oia,ayok…kita ke belakang rumah,…bentar lagi acaranya dah mau dimulai nih….tuh udah pada kebelakang semua"lanjut Gaara yang menyadarkan mereka semua bahwa ruangan tempat mereka beridi itu sudah sepi sekali, tak ada satu pun makhluk yang hinggap.

Setelah acara dimulai kini berganti pada acara hiburan. Pesta yang cukup meriah itu menyuguhkan banyak minuman keras yang ditaruh di meja, berbaur dengan banyak minuman lainnya. Tanpa sadar keletihan Ino membuatnya langsung menenggak habis salah satu minuman di meja minuman, yang ternyata itu adalah miras. Ino pun mabuk berat. Ia didampingi Gaara yang mabuk pula berjalan menengah, ke lantai disko yang sudah disediakan. Mereka berjoget-joget tertawa ria, meninggalkan Sakura dan Pasangan Ino.

Tiba-tiba pria itu menyeret tangan sakura, menuju ke dalam rumah, hal itu sangat mengagetkan Sakura, perasaan takut, kebencian dan rasa rindunya membuatnya bingung harus berbuat apa. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk berontak, keputusan yang sia-sia, karena cengkrangan pria itu lebih kuat daripadea tenaga gadis itu.

" Sasuke, lepaskan!" bentak sakura, suaranya tersamarkan oleh deru musik yang menggebu di lantai dansa dan melebar ke ruang tengah, tempat cowok yang sedari tadi namanya tak ingin disebut oleh Sakura itu membawa gadis bermbut pink, yang dari dulu hingga kini masih disayanginya itu.

Setibanya di ruang tengah, sasuke mendorong dengan kuat badan Sakura ke sofa, hingga gaunnya tersingkap dan memperlihatkan tubuh mulus bagian bawah Sakura. Kemarahan yang sejak tadi terpendam, ia lampiaskan, entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiran Sasuke saat itu, ia menindih tubuh Sakura yang masih setengah berbaring di sofa dengan semua baju yang masih melekat pada keduanya. Sakura meronta, Sasuke tak peduli. Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan penuh kerinduan meluluhkan hati Sakura yang juga merindukannya itu. Namun, kesadaran menghampiri Sakura, ia tolehkan mukanya ke arah samping, tapi tangan Sasuke yang tadinya menekan kedua tangan Sakura menjadikan tangan kanan dan kiri Sakura bersatu, dan ia tekan serta genggam dengan erat kedua tangan Sakura dengan hanya satu tang kanannya saja. Lalu tangan kiri Sasuke beranjak ke arah pipi Sakura, menolehkannya kembali ke arah pandangan mata Sasuke.

" Kenapa kamu tak mau lagi? menatap mataku? Sebegitu hinanyakah aku, sebegitu bencinyakah kamu padaku?" pertanyaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya tak perlu di jawab.

" Maafkan aku, dulu aku pernah meninggalkanmu, tapi aku harus, aku harus pergi untuk sesuatu yang aku takut ceritakan padamu, karena aku mencintaimu" ungkapan perasaan Sasuke itu hanya disambut diam dan sedikit airmata yang mengalir dari mata emerald Sakura " saat aku kembali, aku dengar keluargamu sudah pindah ke luar negeri untuk selamanya, aku coba hubungi kamu, tapi rupanya kamu menghindariku, itu yang aku pikirkan saat semua kontak yang kamu miliki ku coba hubungi namun tak ada satu p[un yang tersambung. Kemana kau Sakura?" ungkap Sasuke penuh emosi, dan ia akhiri dengan bentakan pada nama gadis di bawahnya itu.

"a….aku…aku kira kamu yang menghindar dariku."bela Sakura.

Malam itu mereka jelaskan kisah perpisahan mereka dan apa sajakah yang mereka perbuat sejak berpisah, dengtan posisi Sakura masih tertindih oleh badan Sasuke.

**TBC **LAGI DULU…AUTHOR NGANTUK

Mau pulang dulu dari warnet.

Maaf kalo lagi2 lagi banyak kesalahan aku tggu reviewnya, untuk segala kebaikanku di chapter2 berikutnya.

Oia, da yang bisa kasih pengetahuan ke aku gak tentang segala macam istilah2 di ffn ini9?

Kan aku masih baru…jadi gag ngerti apa apa dulu dech….

Author: ketemu lagi di chapter depan yah?

"Di chapter 2 ini sih awalnya aku masih bingung dengan so2k pria yang aku maksud itu, apakah itu sasuke atau kakashi, tapi yawdahlah aku gag mau memisahkan kodrat sasuke yang merupakan idam2an dari kedua belah pihak….jadi ya itulah jadinya sasuke….


	3. Chapter 3

Hai hai hai hai…. Maf banget yah updatenya lama, habis mau gimana lagi,

benci banget aku 2mgguan yang lalu kan lagi mati lampu se kecamatanku, so aku putusin buat ngetik ffn ku di warnet negri tetangga, udah ngetik dapet sekitar 7 atau 8 an lembar, n hamper selesai, eh gag taunye disana mati lampu juga, Cuma beberapa menit sih, aku cek ffn ku, oh my God, semua data ilang, mampus deh, mana aku buat critanya tu ngalir gitu jah, tanpa konsep, jadi ku da lupa ma semua isi crita yg ku buat, dah gitu, masih te2p harus bayar 10.000 pula,hahhaah….author pelit n marah banget..hehehhe…

okeh2 stop dlu ngobrasnya, kita lanjutin yg kemarin nyok…( moga2 ja ni crita lebih bagus dari pada yang ilang kemrin, amiiin…..)

**LOVE IS BLIND**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke tersadar dari posisi tidak wajar mereka, hanya saja ia diamkan hal tersebut terjadi selama beberapa waktu, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sebenarnya menikmati tiap-tiap kata yang terlontar, pandangan mata yang tulus yang dibumbuhi oleh sedikit nafsu birahi ala manusia normal.

" Sakura, aku masih mencintaimu, kumohon kembalilah padaku " ucapan Sasuke mengejutkan Sakura, ia bingung harus berkata iya atau tidak. Dari hatinya, ia sangat menginkan Sasuke kembali ke pelukannya, namun hati yang lainnya melarang dengan alasan keberadaan Ino dan Naruto yang merupakan kekasih dari masing-masing mereka.

" katakan bahwa kau masih mencintaiku. " ujar Sasuke semakin membingungkan Sakura.

" katakanlah, kumohon, aku tau kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku, ku tahu dari keterdiamanmu menerimaku hingga sejauh ini berada di atas tubuhmu, aku tahu dari tiap ucapmu padaku, aku tahu dari tatapan tulus cinta dari matamu, Sakura. Jujurlah pada hati dan cintamu. " ucap Sasuke sedikit memaksa.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tak terasa sudah seperempat jam mereka saling menindih seperti itu. Sakura masih terdiam, ia enggan bicara, ia bingung harus menyakiti siapa, dirinya dan Sasuke atau Ino dan Naruto. Sebenarnya ia tak mau menyakiti siapapun, tapi pertanyaan Sasuke dan jawaban Sakura akan menyakiti saalah dua dari mereka, Ino-Naruto atau Sakura-Sasuke, mau tak mau, mereka akan sakit. Tatapan Sakura sayu dan kosong. Bagaikan tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari Sakura, ia tak mau lagi menanyakan hal yang sama untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia takut hal itu akan menimbulkan kemarahan bagi Sakura, dan membuat Sakura menolaknya karena emosi bukan karena tulus dari hati yang akan menimbulkan penyesalan dan kesedihan di waktu berikutnya. Detak jam detik demi detik mengiri kebimbangan Sakura. Sasuke dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang teramat kencang karena kegugupannya akan jawaban Sakura.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di halaman belakang rumah, tempat Ino, Gaara dan teman-temannya yang lain sedsang asyik berpesta, diiringi musik disko yang amat keras. Untunglah rumah Gaara berada jauh dari tetangga, keluarga Gaara memilih untuk tinggal di kawasan vila yaitu daerah puncak, yang rumahnya jauh dari rumah-rumah maupun bisik-bisik tetangga. Ino yang masih dalam keadaan dibawah pengaruh minuman keras, makin asyik berjoged bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain, ia sama sekali tak menyadari ketidakhadiran kekasih dan juga temannya di sampingnya, ia terlalu berat untuk berpikir apalagi untuk mengingat.

Kembali ke ruang tengah, terdengar suara Sakura yang berbisik hendak mengucapkan suatu kata, namun ia urungkan. Sasuke yang mulai sumringah penuh semangat empat lima hendak mendengarkan jawaban Sakura kembali ke wajah bimbang.

" a...aku..." jawab Sakura gagap.

" apa?" tanya Sasuke makin penasaran.

" aku bingung Sasuke, aku bingung, kepalaku sakit, aku gak kuat untuk menerima semua pertanyaan darim dan dari hatiku, aku bingung Sasuke." Jelasa Sakura dengan penuh isak tangis,"aku bingung Sasuke" sesekali terdengar rintihan kebingungan dari mulut indah Sakura di tengah-tengah isak tangisnya.

Saksuke merasa iba akan penderitaan Sakura yang sedikit banyak diakibatkan olehnya. Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh dingi Sakura, barulah ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya dari tadi Sakura, gadis yang ia cinta menahan hawa dingin yang ditimbulkan oleh AC milik ruangan tengah Gaara. Sasuke sedikit hangat karena ia memakai jas dengan buntelan dobel-dobel di dalamnya. Sedangakan Sakura, ia hanya memakai gaun mini yang membungkus tubuh seksi Sakura dengan sedemikain rupa indahnya. Dan Sasuke pun sadar bahwa Sakura memang benar-benar tidak memakai bra, terasa dari dadanya yang sepertinya menempel pada benjolan mungil. Hal itu meningkatkan gairah khas laki-laki. Apalagi laki-laki yang amat teramat sangat merindukan kekasihnya.

Sasuke hendak mencium lembut bibir Sakura, namun dengan sigap Sakura menelaknya, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, hingga ciuman itu mendarat di leher Sakura, tapi itu malah menjadikan kesempatan emas bagi Sasuke untuk mencium ganas leher jenjang Sakura dengan nafas yang memburu. Dengusan-dengusan nafas dari hidung terasa panas di leher Sakura, membuat Sakura menggelenjang nikmat. Tak menyangka bahwa Sakura juga merangsang akan perbuatan kekasih lamanya itu. Sakura sebenarnya sudah merasakan ada benjolan dari dalam celana Sasuke sedari tadi, hnya saja ia anggap bahwa itu hal yang biasa, karena laki-laki pasti punya "itu"-Sakura yang polos tidak begitu mengerti bahwa " itu" yang normal yang belum terangsang kondisinya lembek dan tidak keras seperti itu-. Tapi makin lama benjolan itu terasa makin mengeras, semakin keras, dan semakin keras, sekeras batu. Tampaknya Sasuke sudah sangat merangsang dengan posisinya. Tapi Sakura tak mau ambil pusing itu terlalu nikamat untuk dibahas.

*** Sakura ***

Entah mengapa aku merasakan ada getaran nikmat yang luar biasa dalam diriku, seakan aku tak ingin kenikmatan itu beranjak dari leherku. Aku remas rambut emo Sasuke, pria tampan yang selalu aku nantikan, yang kini menjadi kekasih sahabatku, yang kini menciumi leherku semakin ganas. Sepertinya ia kehabisan nafas karena ku dekapkanterus wajahnya pada leherku. Kulepaskan dekapanku, dan memang benar terlihat ia ngos-ngosan menyerobot semua jatah oksigen yang ada.

Aku dapat melihat ekspresi kebahagiaan dari bibir merahnya yang menyungging sedikit ke atas. Tak terlalu tampak kasat mata memang. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Akupun sebenarnya bahagia karena selama ini aku selalu menerapkan konsep pacaran sehat. Jadi, inikah ciuman pertamaku? Tentu saja iya.

Selama ini aku masih belum berani untuk berprilaku seperti ini dengan lawan jenisku, tapi kala aku sudah berani, aku belum siap untuk melakukannya. Mungkin kini kesiapan, keberanian dan nafsuku mulai beraduk jadi satu, hingga aku mampu melakukannya. Walau hanya sebatas ciuman, dulu ini adalah hal yang sangat berat untuk ku lakukan. Bahkan, saking beratnya, aku sering memutuskan hubunganku dengan pria lain sebelum Sasuke, karena mereka mencoba untuk mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dan Sasuke? Dulu ia sama sekali tak berani untuk menciumku, ia sangat menghormatiku. Lalu sekarang? Entahlah, aku juga sangat menginginkannya, jadi persetan jika ia menggerayangiku.

Tampaknya Sasuke sudah puas menghirup udara segar. Terlihat dari bibirnya yang mencoba mendekati bibirku. Aku gugup, ini kali pertama aku berciuman, biasanya aku hanya menonton dari film-film porno yang dibawa Ino, tapi sedikit banyak aku sudah menguasai triknya, karena aku anak yang cukup cerdas untuk memahami sesuatu, apalagi yang sering kutonton, dalam hal ini, tentu saja BF. Cukup dengan membuka mulut, sedikit gigit-gigitan lembut, saling bertukar lidah, ke atas-ke bawah, gigit lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Entahlah apa itu benar atau salah tapi sepertinya itu nikmat. Mataku masih terpejam saat kurasakan bibir hangat Sasuke menempel di dahiku. Loh kok dahi sih? Kirain bibir. Huft, sedikit kecewa, namun aku tetap bahagia. Perlahan tapi pasti ia turunkan bibirnya, ke hidungku. Yes, pasti sebentar lagi ke bibir. Tapi, loh kok berhenti, ia gak nerusin ciumannya –makin kecewa-. Aku putuskan saja untuk membuka mataku, tapi "sluup" ia mencium tepat di bibirku, walau Cuma sebentar tapi aku sangat kaget ternyata ia ingin aku melihatnya. Ia dekatkan lagi bibirnya, dan kuturuti maunya, aku tetap memasang lebar mataku, melihat aksinya. Dan benar, ia menciumku, kami berciuman dan sedikit banyak teoriku berguna di mulai menikmatinya, kupejamkan mataku dan kurasakan hembusan nafas panas dari hidung Sasuke ke arah pipiku. Yaps, bener banget kami berciuman dengan posisi wajah sedikit miring, karena terhalang oleh hidung masing-masing dari kami yang tergolong mancung.

Aku merasa ada yang merayap di buah dadaku, aku sangat merasakannya melewati pentilku yang imut, sangat terasa karena aku tadi tidak memakai bra. Aku tersentak, takut kalau itu ular atau apa gitu, jadi ku buka mata, kulepaskan ciumanku, dan ku menoleh ke arah payudaraku, ternyata itu tangan Sasuke yang sedang bergerilya. Aku teringat kalo film bokep biasanya juga melakukan hal yang sama, jadi ku tidurkan kembali kepalaku. Sebelumnya sudah kurenggut terlebih dulu bibirnya untuk ku ajak bermain lidah bersama lagi. Dan ku nikamati lagi ciuman yang kini dibumbui dengan belaian-belaian hangat dari tangan sedikit kasar dari Sasuke. Sasuke nampaknya makin mengganas, terbukti dari yang tadinya hanya belaian-belaian lembut beralih ke remasan-remasan penuh gairah dari tangannya. Aku sendiri gak terlalu mengerti darimana ia belajar memperlakukan ini pada wanita, tapi yang jelas ini NIKMAT BANGET. Ya ampun sepertinya ada cairan yang keluar dari dalam vaginaku, mungkin itu yang seperti di film-film itu, ah ku gak mau pikir aneh-aneh lagi, ku mau konsen menikmati percumbuan ini.

Remasan-remasan itu membuatku makin mendesah tak karuan, sampai akhirnya, " ah..." sepertinya aku klimaks atau apalah itu namanya, gak penting, intinya sih puncakku ya barusan itu, aku melemah, waduh belum diapa-apain dah liyo ajah, hehhehe...

Kasian juga aku melihat Sasuke yang berusaha keras untuk memuaskanku, mungkin ku puaskan balik saja dia. Heheheh...

**Penasaran dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk memuaskan Sasuke? Jangan lupa preview yah...ntar tak kasih tau deh di chapter ?**

TBC...

P

R

E

V

I

E

W

DITUJUKAN UNTUK PERBAIKAN JALAN,EH KLIRU, PERBAIKAN CERITA MAKSUDNYA...HEHHEHEH...SEE YOU EMMMMUUUACCH.


End file.
